Various collision warning systems are known in the art. Various examples include vehicles having systems including a detector such as a radar or other device associated with the vehicle to detect objects within a path of the vehicle. Based on the distance between an object and the vehicle as well as the velocity of the vehicle, various parameters of the vehicle's system can be controlled, such as a braking of the vehicle or a warning transmitted to the driver.
Additionally vehicle collision warning systems may include a network of vehicles that interact with each other and are required to be mapped using a GPS configuration of an operating environment. Such systems are complicated and require vehicles to know their position relative to the digital map to provide accurate warning and collision prevention signals.
There is therefore a need in the art for a collision prevention system and method of operation of such a system that eliminates the need for accurate digital mapping as well as provides a reliable system for determining the relevancy of messages transmitted between vehicles.